cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ta Hun Kwai
General Ta Hun Kwai is a Chinese General (Class AAA), serving in the People's Liberation Army during War against the GLA. Background The 51 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos4 General Ta Hun Kwai is convinced that the People's Liberation Army will see its greatest military successes in this century through the view holes of its tank divisions. A disciple of Soviet tank tactics of the Cold War, General Kwai has produced technical papers on various modifications to them. He has initiated development of techniques to reduce the costs of tank production and has sponsored the Emperor program, whose first tanks rolled off the assembly line in 2013. Considered part of the old guard in the PLA hierarchy, General Ta nevertheless continues to roll up victory after victory in battle.Generals: Zero Hour manual Stationed at Base Rat, Jinan, China, General Kwai's Combat Number is 9999-322436-5. Army Units * All tanks starts as veteran * All tanks are 10% cheaper to produce (except ECM Tank) * Battlemaster tanks can produced as elites * Battlemasters can be upgraded with autoloaders * Emperor Overlord instead of Overlord (bigger and better, with a propaganda tower by default) * Aircraft and infantry more expensive to produce General's powers * Tank Drop replaces Cash Hack * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier * Carpet Bombing (Generals) available at level 5 Limitations * Cannot produce Inferno cannons or nuke cannons General's challenge Kwai is usually very arrogant, having complete faith in his superior tanks even in the most dire of situations. Much of the time this happened to work, but soon opposing generals found ways to exploit his faith in superior armor, such as heaping defence upon defence upon defence, turning the usually one-sided affair into a Kursk re-enactment. After his economy failed from over-production on tanks, many generals found simply sending escorted artillery teams at the flanks of his base was all that was need to topple his poorly defended stronghold, more developed for production than actual defence. GLA Generals could use their classic strategy-hijackings-to easily turn Kwai's war machines against him. Kwai has the most glaring weakness of any general to date, his inability to make ANY siege units left him utterly helpless to any general that was willing to bunker down and build up their defenses. While most generals could do this and stop Kwai in his tracks, Alexander and Townes were the bane of Kwai's tank forces. Alexander's defenses were built to disable and destroy any unit that required electricity to move and Townes laser turrets simply deep fried anything that got close. To a lesser extent, although almost as effective as the two mentioned generals, Shin Fai could build a large amount of reinforced bunkers and fill them all up with Tank Hunters. The only hope Kwai had was to either settle in for a battle of attrition by spamming tanks until a breach has been made, use a Nuclear Missile, or use the Chinese EMP ability and hope the enemy has no units that can hold the line until the base defenses are rebuilt. Ta Hun Kwai is a strong supporter of the supreme Chinese commander General "Tigress" Leang. If you defeat him, he says:"You may have defeated my tanks, General. But the Tigress will crush you like an insect". Behind the scenes In Chinese, his name literally means "He is very fast" (他很快), perhaps a play on words on his rush tactics, which would be very awkward in that language. Furthermore, none the characters used in his name are actually used in actual Chinese names. His name was likely to have been created as a joke. He seems to be armed with a Desert Eagle Gallery GenZH_Kwai_Mugshot_3.png|Victorious GenZH Kwai Mughsot.png|Defeated See also *General Shin Fai, Chinese Infantry General *General Tsing Shi Tao, Chinese Nuke General References Category:China Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters